


Cherry Pie

by bbhsavocado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsavocado/pseuds/bbhsavocado
Summary: vamp bf baekhyun eats you out on your period.





	Cherry Pie

"Can I _pleeease_?" Baekhyun asked.

"Why can't you just wait until a proper feeding?"

  
"Please baby? I want a snack."

  
He was ridiculous, pouting at a time like this. Who even pouts when they're asking to eat you out?

"Fine but dont bite!"

  
"I'll only bite if you ask for it." With that, he winked, retracted fangs gleaming with the moonlight from the window, and settled between your thighs. He nipped at them, just a mischievous tease, and followed that up with gentle kisses and not so gentle hickeys that made you wet.

  
"Just do it already"

  
"I thought I was the desperate one?"

  
You could hear more than see his smile, that constant playfulness making you annoyed and horny at the same time. Baekhyun moved his face close to your pussy, spreading you open and licking in long stripes, savoring the taste of your warmth.

The way he enjoyed eating you out, period or not, made you lightheaded, feeling his tongue lap away at you. Knowing you were more sensitive than usual, Baekhyun purposely sucked on your clit, making you moan loudly. You felt one of his long fingers teasing at your entrance, not so subtly moving your hips down to encourage him. It slipped in so easily and felt as good as always.

  
"Can I have more? I want more."

  
"Only if you say please and promise to watch."

"Baekhyun..."

  
"Hmm?" he said, curling his finger up inside you and making you gasp.

  
"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun please.."

  
He immediately adds a second finger, scissoring them, stretching you out inside you just to fuck back in deeper than before. You shut your eyes in both pleasure and embarrassment at how wet you already are.

  
"You don't have to be shy" he said in that low, mesmerizing voice of his.

  
He trails his clean hand up your body, squeezes your neck lightly, then rests his palm against your cheek, gently passing his thumb over your mouth so you could kiss it, a sweet habit usually reserved for calmer context.

  
"Now be good and watch."

  
He pumps his fingers inside your wet pussy a few more times, making you clench and blush at the obscene squelching sounds. However, as soon as you start rocking down on his hand, needing him further, he removes himself completely.

He brings his red-soaked fingers up to his mouth and licks every last drop of blood off, making pleased little hums at his treat. Seeing his lips cherry red from your blood makes you feel a lot of something. Overwhelmed, yes overwhelmed. And embarrassed that you're so turned on by every dirty thing he's doing. He smiles at you like he's just received the best present.

  
"Can I call you my sweet cherry pie from now on?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote most of this at 5am.  
> 2\. I'm on my period so this awful idea popped into my sleep deprived mind and for some reason I finished this faster than any other fic lmao.  
> 3\. I didn't include it but a bite from vamp bbh works like an aphrodisiac n makes you come harder. Might write part 2 idk.  
> 4\. that video of bbh liking when the fan said "baekhyun-ah jaebal (please)" at his bday party inspired the please thing in this.  
> 5\. Kudos r appreciated but if you want to yell at me in the comments then that's understandable bshsjkdf. I'm @bisexualbbh on twitter and tumblr


End file.
